Desperate
by Kaxlya
Summary: Sequel to Crying Inside. Akuroku, Soriku, Dem? How far do you go for the one’s you love? How much do you sacrifice before it’s too much?
1. Questions

Title: Desperate  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: T  
Cat: Games  
Sub: KH  
Summary: Sequel to Crying Inside. Akuroku, Soriku, Dem? How far do you go for the one's you love? How much do you sacrifice before it's too much?

Disclaimer: KH© Squeenix. Shining Collection © Iceman(Nittle Grasper)

I'm BaaAaAaAaAaAack! Here's the first chapter of the long awaited sequel! XD

Chapter 1-Questions  
----------------------------------------

"Aiya!" Sora Hikari was a hyperactive teen running back on campus of Destiny High after a three month summer vacation. A summer vacation exempt from pain and verbal abuse, unlike previously. His twin, Roxas Hikari, was just as enthusiastic. The two had had the best summer of their lives.

From the time their mother had died when they were in the eighth grade, their father had abused them in different ways. But no one had found out until the previous year. After that, they were put into a foster home not far from the school, so everything was better than life before.

But, if everyone recalled, Demyx had a significant other by the end of the previous year. And the blonde was keeping quiet about _all_ of it. Not even his best friend, Axel Hi, could get it out of him. "Aw, c'mon Dem!" Axel was a persistent, easily angered redhead, who was more curious than a newborn kitten. "Gimme a hint! Puleeeeeeeze!"

Demyx huffed slightly at the childish behavior. He was a stubborn, sitar playing blonde. He had his hair cut into a disheveled mullet, and a hyper glint in his ocean colored orbs. Now, however, there was a tint of annoyance to them. "I didn't tell you last year, so how is this any different?"

"It's the next year."

There was a snort from across the table. Riku Nakano was the sexiest boy in the school with shoulder-blade length, silver hair and aqua irises to die for. "It's because you spend _all_ summer with this person. Axel's jealous," he muttered, his voice calm and cool. "You didn't visit with us at all. So, Axel wants to know who the friend stealer is."

Sora, who had just entered the conversation with his twin, giggled excitedly. He was the younger of the twins, and, quite possibly, the cute one. He had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was the little kid of the group-adorable in every aspect, a bit slower than the others were, and utterly innocent-when not with Riku. "Who is it, Demy-Demy?" he asked, leaning forward over the table. "Huh? Huh? Tell me! Tell me!"

Roxas sighed. The blond was the most responsible person in the group, as well as the shortest. He stared into his twin's equally blue eyes. "He's not telling."

Demyx shook his head childishly before sticking his tongue out at Axel. "Nope." He then stood up casually. "Well, if you'll excuse me…" He then jogged across the cafeteria where a kid in a black hoody was waiting.

Axel scowled as Demyx walked out of the cafeteria with this other…person. "What on earth does that guy have that I don't?"

"Obviously a lot if he's ignoring _you_," Riku muttered, his voice smothered and dripping in sarcasm. "After all, _no one_ can ignore _you_…"

Axel flipped him off casually. "Dude, I'm serious. He used to tell us everything. Now he tells us…nothing." He pouted, lying his head on the table. "It's kinda depressing, really."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Axel, you make it sound as if you two are married."

"We are!" Axel stopped, getting odd looks from the rest of the table. "Well…kinda. It's a long story from third grade."

"I think I remember that," Riku muttered, tearing off a piece of Twinkie and popping it in his mouth. "Something about a Twinkie and a set of rings you found."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. He still has that ring too." He sighed. "He could at least tell us who he likes…"

Roxas shook his head. "It's his choice. It's none of our business, really. So, regardless if you're 'married' to him, he doesn't have to tell you anything." He then smiled. "I think it's kinda sweet."

"I think it's sickening."

Roxas scowled. "He probably thinks the same about us. Get over it."

"The prick is a friend-stealer. Nothing more."

"You kinda did the same as Dem when we started dating!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! You know how many times I saw Demyx all by himself at lunch when we started dating?"

"That's beside the point!"

"No, it's the same!"

"Oh yes it is! You just don't like me pointing out that you're a selfish dumbass that can't accept people moving on!" He then turned away and stomped off, Sora following him like a lost puppy.

Axel blinked stupidly for a moment. "…What was that about?"

Riku finished off his Twinkie calmly. "He thinks you're a bit conceded."

"I figured that much."

"Then let it go." Riku yawned. "It's not like anyone's gonna get hurt because Dem's in love."

"I suppose…Still something just doesn't feel right…"  
----------------------------  
"Why won't you come sit with us?" Demyx asked. "Then we can all sit together!"

The crush shook their head. When they spoke, there was a hint of constant annoyance. "I despise the Hikari twins."

The sitar player grinned. "Aw, c'mon! They're not so bad! Okay, maybe Sora's a bit hyper, but he's really sweet! And Roxas is really smart!" He sat on the step below his crush, pulling the hood off gently, reveling short silverish hair that fell over the left eye. "C'mon Zexy-"

"-Zexion-"

"-Whatever…Give them a chance." Demyx gave a sincere smile. "They're my friends. I didn't see them all summer." He leaned his elbows on Zexion's knees. "Axel's totally jealous."

"Let him be."

Demyx pouted. "Zexion…"

"Believe me, it's best if they didn't know. We wouldn't get along."

"So?" The blonde fiddled with his lover's hair casually. "Rivalries and stuff have to end sometime. Look at Romeo and Juliet!"

Zexion raised as perfectly arched eyebrow. "So when you die tragically, we'll mourn together and be one? Is that what you're saying?"

Demyx giggled nervously. "Not exactly. You know what I meant."

"Well, yes." A soft curve formed on his lips. "But I feel it's true none-the-less." He then leaned down to capture the other's lips in his own.  
---------------------  
"You're an asshole." (Roxas)

"What is up with you today? You got a stick up your ass?" (Axel)

"Oh ho, and I bet you wish it was yours, huh?" (Roxas)

"Wha-? …You're a pervert…" (Axel)

Axel and Roxas had been bickering ever since lunch, and, frankly, Riku was getting a migraine from it all. Sora wasn't fazed-he had his headphones cranked to full blast while listening to Shining Collection on repeat. "My god…shut up…" Riku groaned. "This is worse than freshman year…"

Roxas huffed angrily, holding his binder against his chest. "Asshole."

"Grow up Roxas." Roxas stopped in his tracks. "Rox?"

The short teen stared at his boyfriend. "…Did you just tell me to grow up?"

"Uh…Yeah. You're kinda acting like a kid."

"…" Roxas glowered, furious tears beginning to leave footprints down his cheeks. He'd finally snapped. "Well fine then! This _kid_ will leave you alone then! At least this _kid _isn't selfish! I'll just go home and _grow up_! AND YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU GROW A SET OF BALLS!" Before Axel had time to respond, Roxas had already ran down the street, Sora in tow.

Axel stared stupidly at the spot where Roxas had been standing. "…What just happened here?"

"To put it bluntly," Riku muttered, "He called you an inconsiderate, ball-less son of a bitch. Not in so many words, but that was his meaning."

Axel glanced at him. "…You're an ass."

"I know."


	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix

Well, I've changed my mind. Instead of getting the series published, I've decided to just leave it a fanfic. The publishing process is extremely complicated and expensive, and as a teenager with no job, I can't exactly afford that, can I?

Chapter 2: Mistake

* * *

"Demyx."

The blonde stared up at Zexion cutely. "Hmm? Yeah?"

"I want you to do me a favor tomorrow."

"Hm? Okay, what is it?"

Zexion glanced toward the refigerator, which was visibale from his spot on the couch. "When you leave, I want you to grab the small dish of minced shrimp. Put some in Roxas Hikari's salad at lunch." He put a fake smile on his face. "It'll be a nice treat for him."

"Really?" Demyx grinned. It looked like Zexion was going to try and make friends after all.

Zexion nodded, and leaned down to peck at the blond's forehead.

Xigbar walked in with a chuckle. "Alright, break it up you two. Zex, it's time for dinner." He then nodded toward Demyx. "You stayin'?"

Demyx sat up off of Zexion's lap. "Nah. My mom is expecting me. Thanks for the offer though." He watched Zexion walk to the fridge while grabbed his stuff. He took the dish gingerly. "Now you're sure?"

"Positive…" Demyx grabbed his hand and they walked over to the front door. "You'll be alright walking home?"

"Yeah, I walk back and forth from my mom's to my dad's all the time." The blond smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

Zexion turned away, hiding a tender blush. "Just checking. I wouldn't want you getting hurt…"

"Understandable." He dipped down, kissing Zexion softly. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

* * *

By lunch the next day, Roxas still wasn't talking to Axel. In fact, he repeatedly would get up and go talk to Namine every time Axel tried to appoligize. After a while, Axel followed after him, which gave Demyx time to slip the shrimp into Roxas' salad. When had finished, the others had wandered up. Roxas _then_ avoided speaking to Axel by shoving food into his mouth.

"What'd you do?" Demyx asked, seeing as he missed yesterday's argument.

"I called him a kid without thinking," the red head grumbled. "And now he's so pissed at me he won't let me appoligize."

Demyx shrugged off handedly, taking the twinkie Riku had offered him. "Maybe you just need to let him fume for a while. You're like that too, y'know."

"He's right," Sora muttered between mouthfuls of pizza. "Roxas is hard to talk to when he's mad. Let him cool off and he'll talk to you again."

"I suppose…" Axel looked at Riku. "Then again. Everyone's always saying that I'm a dumb fu-"

"OMIGAWD! Roxas!" Sora jumped over the table to Roxas, who was sitting there with his hands over his mouth and his face beginning to turn a pale blue. "Roxas! What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Mai ton…'S swoen…weal swoen…I can' bweav…" The blond let out a slight gag as he choked on his swealing tongue.

Axel quickly picked Roxas up around the waist. "Sora! Go tell the nurse we need and ambulance!" Riku was coaching Roxas in breathing as best he could. While the others left, Demyx sat there, absolutly mortified.

* * *

"You knew! You knew he was deathly allergic to shellfish!" Demyx stared teary-eyed at Zexion.

"It didn't hurt him."

"He could die! And it'll be all my fault!" Demyx then turned on his hell and ran off campus to the hospital. When he got to Roxas' room, the swealing had gone down considerably.

Roxas looked over as Demyx came in. "Oh…hi…"

Demyx's ocean colored orbs watered. "…I'm sorry…"

"huh?"

"It's my fault." Everyone stared at him. "…I put shrimp in your salad at lunch. I'm sorry…"

"Oh…it's alwight…"

"No, it's not." Axel grwoled, standing menicingly over Demyx. "You could have killed him Dem."

"I know."

"So what the hell were you thinking?" he shouted, shoving Demyx's shoulder roughly.

"I didn't know Axel!" The sitar player rubbed his shoulder as he stared pleadingly at his best friend. "I didn't know he was allergic. If I did, I wouldn't have-"

"You're so full of shit it's coming out of your ears!" Axel shoved the blond out of the room before slamming the door.

"Axel, I-!" The blond sighed, tears falling down his cheeks. "…I said I was sorry…didn't I…?" Had he known, he wouldn't have done it. Had he known it would come to this, he wouldn't have done it. But it seemed to Demyx that he was blamed for everything that went wrong. Maybe he was bad luck. Maybe he should just leave. The thought scared him. And yet… A part of him thought it would be best. He smiled sadly, waving numbly to the door. "…bye guys…"


	3. Alien

Disclaimer: -sigh- If I owned KH, It would be and anime or TV drama by now.

there's a chapter before this. Go read it first.

Chapter 3: Alien

Roxas was feeling considerably better after an evening re-cooperating from the allergy attack. Of course, they weren't a hundred percent sure what the full attack would be, so, to be safe, the doctors provided him with a temporary medication to keep it under control. Although his medical circumstance was well, he was a bit, shall we say, miffed. He considered that the way that Axel had treated Demyx was WAY over the top, and still wanted Axel to apologize for his actions. "I just can't believe you said that! He didn't intend for that to happen!"

The older teen groaned. If it wasn't Demyx nagging at him about the band's practice sessions, it was Roxas nagging him about edicate. "Look, Roxy, he could have killed you. _Killed_. Got it memorized? Does that mean nothing to you?" He crossed his arms before leaning on the postered wall of the Hikari's bedroom. "I'm not going to put up with that."

"He didn't know I was allergic!" Roxas argued, standing in his frustration. He then blinked stupidly(Kinda cutely, actually), tapping his fingers to his lips. "Hell..._I_ didn't even know I was allergic." He then shook his head to stare coldly at Axel. "So, I expect you to apologize to him. You were wrong in accusing him like that."

"I agree with Roxas," Sora quipped from his bed, nuzzling into Riku's embrace. "If Roxas didn't know, Demyx wouldn't have known, so no one should be mad at anyone, because no one knew of Roxas' condition in the first place." He smiled as everyone stared blankly at him. "Simple, ne?"

"There's more to it," Riku muttered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He'd been deep in thought ever since Demyx's so called confession. "...I think Dem's covering it up."

"For a third party?"

"Mm."

"How do you figure?" Axel muttered, sitting on Roxas' bed. "Looked and sounded pretty damn guilty to me."

Riku nodded, tapping his fingers on Sora's night stand. "True...But remember, Demyx has always been _quite_ the actor. Why do you think he's in the Thespian Troop this year? It would be easy for him to cover up for someone with _his_ acting skills."

Roxas and Sora nodded in agreement while speaking in unison. "It's _really_ hard for Demyx to do something like that of his own free will."

Axel sighed, rubbing a hand through his spiky red mane. The mullet-haired teen was becoming more trouble than he was worth. "Okay, we'll make an assumption. He's taking the blame for someone else." After gaining approving nods, he continued. "HOWEVER. There is a chance he's guilty."

Roxas smirked. "But remember, Axel. Demyx is innocent until proven guilty."

Axel made a face. "God, I hate that line..."

"Huh? Demii-kun?" Xigbar blinked stupidly at the teen standing at his doorstep. "It's Sunday...weren't you going to spend time with your friends today, little dude?"

"Well..." The blonde forced a smile, though anyone would be able to tell it was fake. "Plans changed. So I thought I'd come see my Zexii."

The guitar instructor motioned Demyx in, noticing tears beginning to swell in the kid's eyes. "What happened?" He asked, bringing the boy into the living room.

Sitting numbly on the couch, Demyx explained in a simple manner. "I did something that endangered a life. I didn't know it would, but it did. So I told myself that things would be safer if I wasn't there."

"Demyx? Are you turning emo?" A rather groggy looking Zexion walked into the room, rubbing his eye with a hand that was covered with the sleeve of his baggy black shirt, which barely clung to him. His normally perfect silver hair was slightly disheveled, and he had to hold his black PJ pants up with his free hand. "What are you doing here?" he muttered passed a yawn.

The kid glanced at his lover. "...I think...we need to have a talk. Desperately."

After a slight, sleepy nod, Zexion motioned Demyx to follow him to his room. The two had to dodge kid's toys, as well as the three other foster kids Xigbar was caring for, before reaching Zexion's door, which he kicked open in his groggy state. Once Demyx was inside, he shut the door again. "What is it?"

"I'm not going back."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going back to them." The blonde sat numbly on the other's bed, folding a leg up to his chest. "I took the blame. I never mentioned you. No one knows but you and I that it was all your idea."

Now fully awake, Zexion stared at Demyx incredulously. "Excuse me? You...took the blame?"

"Yeah." Demyx sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. "They think I'm the one responsible for everything. Which, I suppose, his a good thing." His throat tightened, tears rimming his ocean colored orbs. "...except that I've left them. Thanks to Axel...But it's still a secret between us..."

The seventeen year old gaped at him. Even Zexion knew friends meant the world to Demyx, but, for Zexion's sake, Demyx had put his friendships at risk, ending up sacrificing them in the process. Usually cold eyes softened with unconditional love as Zexion watched gentle rivers weave down his boyfriend's face. He stroked the teen's face with the back of his hand, wiping away the tears. "Demii-kun..."

"I'll be fine," he choked, attempting to force out a laugh, hiccuping instead. "I'll get over it. All I ask is that you won't abandon me." He giggled. "It sounds so freaking cheesy." Glancing at his lap, he sighed, feeling Zexion's slender fingers entangle themselves in his mullet. "I'm sorry. I really need to learn to stop running to others with my problems. I put myself into situations, then get stuck because I can't figure out how to escape them. I really should have-"

"Hush."

Cerulean glanced up. "Huh?"

The other's thumb ran over Demyx's cheek gently. "Just hush. I understand that it was hard for you, and I apologize for making you take such a sacrifice." He pressed his forehead to Demyx's. "...My Melodious Nocturne...My beautiful, unselfish Melodious Nocturne..."(I'll leave the Lemony-ness up to your imagination... OwO)

Random note: Did you know, that _Melodious Nocturne_ actually means "beautiful-sounding dream"? Well, simplified. So...Zexion's calling Demyx his "beautiful, unselfish beautiful-sounding dream"...trippy.


	4. Bad Blood

Disclaimer: This should so be a Soap opera. XD I'd watch it religiously.

Chapter 4- Bad Blood

* * *

"Yo! Demyx!"

Blinking, Demyx stopped and turned slowly to find Axel running over, a cheezy grin plastered on his face. He just couldn't help but smile back. "...Hi..."

"Yo." Axel stopped when he had reached the blonde's side, panting, hands on his knees. "Where were you during practice yesterday?" he asked between gasps of air, referring to their band, "Nobody's rain."

The sitar player blinked before staring at the leaf covered Earth. "I just...I thought that you hated me...and that you were kicking me out. You know...you being the leader and all..."

Axel snorted. "Kick you out of the band? _Hate_ you? Are you high or something?" He pulled his best friend into a headlock. "Sure, I was mad about the whole thing, but Roxas gave me a three hour lecture on edicate, and I cooled off." He released him with a playful shove. "So? Where were you, loser?"

"Well..." The sitar player began walking, Axel beside him, a gentle bounce in his step and a rosy color dabbing his cheeks. "Nowhere important."

"Liar..." Axel hissed, nudging Demyx in the ribs. "You were with your luver, weren'tcha?" At a vibrant blush, he let out a loud whoop. "So? What happened?"

"Well, uh, you know..." The blond stared at his moving feet, which were kicking the leaves, a cute little grin plastered to his face. (Fruits Basket fans will recognize this line!!!) "...a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and a whole lot of that..."

"..." It took Axel a full minute to get what Demyx was referring to. "...AH!" No way! You didn't!"

"...Yeah...I did."

Axel let out a cackle. "And here you promised abstinence until marriage!"

"I never said I was proud of it! It just..." Demyx shifted uncomfortably. "...happened kinda fast..."

Axel snorted. "Yeah, sure...So how was it?"

"Axel!"

"What? I'm serious! I still can't French with Roxas and I'm curious! So? How was it?"

Demyx tucked his hands in his hoody pockets, looking rather cute and uncomfortable. "Well, uh...it was nice, I guess..."

"Did you get a BJ?"

Demyx looked incredulously at Axel. "A _what_?"

"A BJ. You know, a Blow Job?"

Demyx face topped a new shade of red. "NO!"

"I guessed not when you had no idea what I was talking about. I want Roxas to give _me_ a BJ."

"You're nasty! Why are you asking me this stuff?!"

"I'm curious. You're one lucky shit." Axel tucked his hands behind his head. "I've been dating Roxas since the end of eighth grade, and I still can't French. Here you've been dating this person for about, what, four months, and you've already done it! I'm jealous, truth be known."

"If you're so jealous, you'd at least get the time right. It's been _seven_ months. Seems you're not any smarter since last I saw you, Axel."

The two teens turned to find Zexion walking up. "What the hell do you want?" Axel hissed, his voice absolutely smothered and dripping in loathing.

"Oh, nothing at all." Zexion made a fake smile. "Well actually..." He grabbed Demyx's hand, glaring at Axel. "...I'd like my _boyfriend_ back..." He then walked off, dragging Demyx away from a staring Axel.

* * *

"He did **_WHAT_**?!" The Hikari's were standing in the middle of their Social Psychology class, staring incredulously at Axel. Riku was simply blinking at him stupidly, the pocky he was eating broken in half.

"Shut up!" Axel pulled the twins back into their seats, Roxas' being in his lap. "But, Yeah, he said he did it. And so I was asking questions and making comments, when all of the sudden, _Zexion_ walks up, insults my intelligence, and walks off with Dem all like, '_He's my Boyfriend so he's mine beeyatch!_'" He crossed his arms angrily.

"That was a total exaggeration," Riku muttered, sniggering. "So he's dating Zexion? I didn't even realize Zex came to this school."

"Neither did I!" Axel growled. "God, I hate that prick..."

"Why?" Roxas asked curiously. "What do you have against him?"

"Zexion and Axel are self proclaimed rivals," Riku muttered. "It's kind of stupid, actually." He leaned in to Axel, whispering, "_So the competition for Demyx's attention begins again?_"

"_Look, I have Roxas now, got it memorized_?" Axel hissed back. The red-head snuggled into Roxas. "He can fuck with Demyx all he wants, but if he _hurts _Dem, I _will_ come after him."

"Aw, you do care about Demyx!" Roxas nuzzled Axel's face affectionately. "You're so sweet sometimes!"

"Demyx is my best friend. I don't want anything happening to him. And if Zexion hurts Demyx, I don't need to hold back!" An idiotic grin spread on Axel's face. "It would _totally_ give me a reason to beat him into oblivion like I've always wanted!"

"That'll be your Christmas present, right?" Riku chuckled, popping a piece of Pocky in Sora's mouth.

"It would be a Christmas in July type thing!" But then Axel sighed sadly. "But until he hurts Demyx, I can't do diddly-squat. So, I'll have to see how many ways I can think of to hurt him, in the meantime. Hummm, I wonder how many...?" He suddenly perked up when he felt Roxas kiss just below his ear. "...Ooooor I can try my luck on Roxas' trust."

"Try it and your dead," Roxas muttered, though Axel could detect a hint of, "Oh, really? Why not?" in the blond's voice.

Riku snorted, handing the other two a piece of pocky. "You're such a Perve, Axel."

"I love my computer," Axel giggled, thinking of the song "I Love my Computer" by Bad Religion. He squeezed Roxas affectionately, as Roxas, too, mimicked the song, muttering, "Click me here."

* * *

"Zexion! Let go!" Zexion was dragging Demyx to the most secluded spot on campus. Contrary to popular belief, the smaller teen was stronger than he looked. "Zexii–Stop it!" The blond yanked his arm out of the shorter teens grasp, succeeding and falling flat on his ass.

Zexion turned, freezing when he saw Demyx holding his wrist. "...Demyx..."

"You were hurting my arm..." Demyx muttered awkwardly. He stood up, cocking his head to the side cutely. "Zexii? What's going–?" Zexion pulled on Demyx's hoody, pulling the taller into a lustful liplock. After a moment's hesitation, Demyx gently shoved him off. "What's with you?"

"Huh?" That was the most intelligent word Zexion could manage to utter at the moment.

Demyx scowled slightly. "I know we did _it_ over the weekend, but I don't think it should change anything. Tell you the truth, it's making me uncomfortable." He shook his head hurridly, changing the subject. "Look, what the hell is going on? Why do you seem to hate Axel?"

Zexion blinked, coughing lightly into a sleeve covered fist. "It's from Elementary school, Dem. There's nothing to worry about."

"But if it's from Elementary, why is it in High School too?" He tucked his hands behind his back. "You two need to grow up. We're not little kids anymore. We shouldn't let something from third grade effect us now. I mean, we're Juniors in High School now! It shouldn't matter what happened in third grade." He smiled softly. "Set aside your differences and be nice. It's much healthier than fighting all the time." He blinked stupidly before giggling. "Wow, that was philosophical!"

"Impressive..."Zexion smirked. "Exquisitely thought out."

Demyx blinked. "Of course. Did you think I was just another blond-headed bimbo?"

Without thinking, Zexion shrugged off-handedly. "Well, you certainly give off the impression."

"...Huh?" Demyx stared at Zexion. "...You think I'm stupid...?" Before Zexion could explain himself, Demyx had already walked to the lunch room, crying for Axel.


	5. Conflict

Disclaimer: -sigh- If I owned KH, It would be and anime or TV drama by now.

Chapter 5-Conflict

* * *

"And then he called me a dumb blonde!" Demyx cried.

Axel just stared blankly at his best friend while Sora offered him candy to make him feel better. "...And? I call you that all the time."

"But you're always joking!" the sitar player responded, unwrapping the chocolate Sora gave him. "He was completely serious! When I asked him if he thought I was a dumb blonde, he's all like, 'you give off the impression'!" He shifted uncomfortably. I feel so used...and dirty."

"Just face the facts," the older boy muttered. "You're not the smartest tool in the shed, and are kinda easy to manipulate."

Demyx let out a loud sob, throwing an open milk carton across the lunch table at Axel's head, making random passerby, as well as a passing Xigbar, stop in their tracks to watch. "I am to smart! I'm smarter than you ever will be! I just like to make people happy! It's not my fault people take advantage of it!" He then yanked the headphones out of his ears and threw his iPod at Axel, which hit him in the forehead, and ran off to the bathroom in a fit of tears.

Axel rubbed his forehead. "...ow...can we say headache?"

"You are such a whore!"

Axel looked at a now standing Roxas. "Excuse me?"

"I mean you suck like you've never sucked before!" Roxas then ran after his brother, who was running after Demyx.

"...Exsqueeze me?"

"Ass sucker."

Axel blinked at Riku. "...what?"

Riku shrugged. "I wanted to insult you too."

* * *

Demyx had himself curled into the corner of the bathroom, his hood pulled up for the first time since the third grade. He felt humiliated, used, and other things he couldn't really describe. The person he loved seemed to think he was just this dummy who knew nothing. Axel, however, was another story. Axel know that Demyx let down his educational shields when with people he trusted. But that wasn't what got Demyx. You didn't need to point out to Demyx that Axel seemed to be slightly clingy, yet totally distant. Things just weren't the same since the end of the year before. And thought the blonde constantly asked why the sudden change, Axel always made excuses and said he was fine. "...Friends don't lie to each other, Axel..." He sighed sadly, feeling no support what-so-ever.

"Demyx?" The Hikari's peeked their heads in the bathroom before stepping in. Roxas gave him a sympathetic look. "He didn't mean it Dem."

"Leave me alone." Demyx stood up, a dark look coming to his ocean colored irises. "I'll settle this shit myself. It's between me, Axel, and Zexion." He then passed them. "Thanks anyway."

Sora smiled. "Friends stick by one another, right?"

The older smiled. "...Yeah..." He then left with one thought in mind—_My turn to make hell!

* * *

_

"You're an ass."

A disgruntled Zexion stood in front of an annoyed Axel, his arms crossed. "Correction—He's the one jumping to conclusions."

"You insulted him and he came crying to me. Nothing new."

"I'm a crybaby now, eh? Good to know I suppose."

"?"

The two looked over to see Demyx, arms crossed defiantly, a certain, unrecognizable anger burning in his eyes.

"Dem, listen, I–"

"No, YOU listen, Axel Hi!" Demyx turned to Axel, jabbing him angrily with his finger. "I'm tired of being told I'm a dumb blond! I happen to have straight A's in all my classes when my parents aren't ruling over every aspect of my life! And I'll also have you know that who I love is my business, not yours! You could at least support me like I have you, even if you hate them! I've supported you since day one, and I get nothing in return!"

"I support you!"

"Like hell you do! You just make me so...so...so royally pissed off!"

"Hit me then–It'll make you feel better!"

And so he did. HARD. Axel could have sworn Demyx broke his jaw. Afterward, Demyx sat there, flexing his hand. "...That...felt kinda good."

"Glad I could help," Axel groaned, massaging his jaw.

Upon hearing a snort from Zexion, Demyx whipped around. "And YOU!" A small 'gulp' escaped the silver-haired teen's throat. "Get off your fucking high horse! The least you can do is put up with my friends instead of completely holding me like some kind of manipulative psycho bitch! I have a life aside from our relationship you know!" He turned so he could keep an eye on the two. "Now, I may not understand what the deal is with you two, but I want you two to stop fighting every time you see each other. I don't care if you're friends, but you could at least try to get along!" He stopped his rant, trying to regain control of himself with deep breaths. He then smiled his normal chipper grin. "Well, now that I've got that off my chest, I'm happy!"

Axel laughed, rubbing the blond's soft locks. "You're so bizarre, Dem...Stupid little whore."

Demyx let out a slight giggle. "But I'm your stupid little whore," he replied jokingly, before jumping up on Axel's back. The red-head took him away as he began to sing, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"

Once the two were out of earshot, Zexion leaned against the nearest wall with a sigh. "You really are dense...If only you could see...that the reason we fight is because of you..."


	6. Sweets

Disclaimer: All characters © Tetsuya Nomura sensei.

If you guys are into akuroku and love crack fiction, please check out Late Bloomer, a fic by me and a friend.

Chapter 6:Sweets

* * *

"Demyx! ...Demyx?" A small woman Stood in the doorway of the household, tapping her foot irritably. She was short and thin, had soft blonde hair in childish pigtails. She sighed, rolling her electric blue eyes before turning to the person outside the door. "Terribly Sorry, Zexion. The kid must be blaring his music again." She turned on her heels, motioning for the silver-haired teen to follow after her, until she reached a door covered in photographs of Axel and the gang. She knocked on the surface gently. "Demi? Can I come in?" Getting no answer, she scowled. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Dem!" She opened the door to reveal Demyx laying on his stomach on the bed, headphones in his ears at full blast, and doing a three paged essay for his English class. Giggling to herself, she flipped the light switch to catch his attention. "Demyx, baby!"

Demyx sat up, tearing the musical electronic from his ears. "Hmm? Yeah momma?"

Mrs. Umi, though everyone called her Maki, winked childishly. "You've got a visitor, Demi. And may I say, you picked a good one." With that, Maki walked away, smiling as she heard Demyx squeal happily.

The smile that slipped onto Zexion's face was sweet, one of the few proofs as to how much he loved the blond. Stepping in, he shut the door behind him quietly. "Excitable, aren't we...?" He sat on the teen's bed, 'umph'ing when he felt the boy play teasingly with his hair. "I'm assuming you don't hold a grudge then...Feeling better after your explosion?" he asked, pulling a chocolate ball from his pocket, and popping the sweet into his boyfriend's mouth.

The sitar player nodded ferverently. Swallowing the substance he smiled and sighed. "Candy is dandy, but diamonds just might get you laid..." he muttered semi-lazily.

The shorter shrugged, pulling Demyx's head into his lap. "Sorry, no diamonds here..." He pulled out another chocolate-y Satan ball. "...but I have chocolate instead. Will that do...?" He balanced the sweet on Demyx nose, watching sapphire irises cross with a chuckle.

"I, uh...suppose so..." He watched the candy intently, trying to see if his tongue could reach it. "NNNNYGH..." Then Zexion took the sweet away, popping it in his own mouth. "Nya...mine!" With a pout, the blond leaned up, capturing Zexion's lips in his own, forcing his tongue in to retrieve the chocolate-y goodness inside. This was an even trade. Demyx was getting the chocolate Zexion just denied him of, and Zexion had Demyx's tongue in his mouth. It was all good—well, sorta. The blond recoiled happily. "Yum..."

Shaking his head, Zexion's lips gently pressed against the one's he couldn't get enough of. Demyx's lips were so full and soft, they made Zexion all tingly inside! He drew back from a soft, reluctant shove. "Hm? What?"

"Hullo!" Demyx yelled. "My mom? Does that mean anything to you?"

The usually intelligent teen blinked stupidly for a moment. "What? Will she care?"

"Well...no..." Demyx groaned, rolling his eyes. "But that's not the point!" He playfully shoved Zexion's shoulders. "Off!"

Zexion laughed to himself. Demyx was such a child in his eyes. It was almost too adorable for words. "All right, fine. I'll stop...well, until the next time you come over..." Demyx let out an excited squeal, which was interrupted by chocolate. That was, needless to say, the most amusing thing of the evening.

* * *

"Demy-ix!!!!" Sora pounced on Demyx's back, making the older trip slightly. "Hiya!"

"...Hi..." He set the hyper teen at the usual lunch table, sitting quietly. "What's up, guys?"

Riku groaned, watching Sora bounce on the seat. "No candy for Sora."

"De-press-ing..."Demyx muttered. At a raise of eyebrows, he pulled a pack of Air Heads to Axel, a tootsie Pop to Riku, and a Blow Pop to Roxas. "Sugar shots, biznatch."

"MAH!!!" Sora tugged furiously at Demyx's sweatshirt sleeve. "What about me Demi-kun! What about me, anything for me???"

"Hmm...let's see now..." The teen pretended to search all his pockets before pulling a box of sweetarts from his pocket. "HA! For a sweet heart..."

"WAI!" Glomping Demyx, the teen ran off, holding the box over his head victoriously. Riku wasn't far behind him, screaming something along the lines of, "SORA HIKARI! You're going to ruin your lunch!"

Roxas laughed, glancing at a giggling Demyx. "You do that just to press Riku's buttons, don't you?"

Demyx smiled off-handedly, tossing some candycorn into his mouth. "Maybe. But, a sweet for a sweet heart, ne?" He smiled. "Makes sense to me."

Axel raised a brow. "So, do these all have stories?"

"Yeah."

"Do tell..."

"Well..." Demyx thought. "We have an inside joke about Air heads."

"True..."

"Me and Riku have an inside joke about tootsie rolls..."

"Yeah..."

"Sora's a sweet heart..."

"I figured that one out..."

Demyx snorted. "Axel...didn't you tell me that Roxas should give you a BJ?"

"WHAT!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Did I...?"

"_Did you get a BJ?"_

_Demyx looked incredulously at Axel. "A _what_?"_

"_A BJ. You know, a Blow Job?"_

_Demyx face topped a new shade of red. "NO!"_

"_I guessed not when you had no idea what I was talking about. I want Roxas to give _me_ a BJ."_

"Oh yeah...I did say something like that..."

"Eh?!" Roxas threw the Blow pop at Axel's head, screaming, "PERVERT!" The then chased after the retreating red-head, throwing milk cartons–empty or full– after the teen in a rage, allowing Demyx to be highly amused...Until Axel hid behind him and he ended up covered in milk. Chocolate milk to be exact. Roxas then dragged Axel off, calling him every name under the freaking sun. Demyx shook his head.

"...ew..."

"Poor, poor Demi..." Zexion walked up, biting his lip as to keep himself from laughing at his boyfriend's dismal situation. He pulled on Demyx's soaked arm, pulling him up and taking him into the Boy's Bathroom to attempt cleaning the taller up. Upon arriving, Demyx stripped his sweatshirt off hastily, handing it to Zexion. "Wash your hair," Zexion muttered, sticking Demyx's milk-covered shirt in a sink of hot water.

Demyx nodded in agreement. "I'm still taking a long-ass shower when I get home..." he muttered, sticking his head under a stream of hot water.

"'t would be wise." Zexion attempted to wring the fabric out, before suddenly becoming soaked himself from Demyx shaking out his wet hair and splashing the still clinging water everywhere. "DEMYX!" He shielded himself with Demyx's sweatshirt when Demyx threw a cupped-hand's full of water at him repeatedly. It wasn't long until Zexion's pants were now soaked. "DEM!"

The blond sat on the floor under an air dryer, which was now running. "I win!"

"Hmph...You're so immature..."

"Good enough!" The towhead then stood up, pressing the drier's button a few more times before drying the crotch of his pants. "I pissed mai pants," he cried teasingly.

"So I would expect."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Oh, haha. I forgot how to laugh at that one." He stopped drying his pants, satisfied. "Well...good enough I suppose." He was about to pull his shirt on when he felt Zexion's arms wrap around his waist. "Mm? Zexi?"

Zexion just smiled. He loved the scent of citrus emitting from his boyfriend. It was, needless to say, soothing.

"Get a room, yo."

The two looked up to see Reno Dakota walk in. He was a tall red-head who was supposed to have graduated the year before. "Like you have room to talk, Reno," Demyx replied with a smirk. "You were usually pinned to a locker last year."

Reno walked to one of the urinals with a shrug. "Would be pinned to a wall now too if I'd graduated. But, meh, whatever." He glanced at Zexion as he got down to his business. "Who are you?"

Before Zexion could reply, Demyx pounced. "Dis is Zexion. He's mai luver!"

Reno smiled, finishing up. "Nice, yo. Whatever, get to class. And remember..." He smirked, walking out. "Use protection, yo."


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix.

Chapter 7-Confrontation

XxXxXxXxX

"How does it go again?"

Axel sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead. The biggest drama performance of the school year was only two weeks away, and, as the lead, Roxas couldn't remember his lines. This was going to be rough... "Gaaaah...C'mon, Roxy, it's easy. Let's just work on it tonight or tomorrow." He sighed in relief at the agreeable blond. "Great, now--"

"Roxas!" Sora came running up, looking particularly upset. "He's so mean! He called me a whore, and said the only reason Riku loved me was because he pitied me, and-,and-, and-"

"Who?" Roxas asked, his sapphire orbs flashing dangerously.

"Zexion Zeypher," Sora replied, sniffling. "And he also said he was going to hurt us, and-, and-, and-"

"He wouldn't dare..."Axel growled, cracking his knuckles angrily. "Just leave him to me, Sora. I'll take care of this..." With that, he began to cross the courtyard where he saw the silver tressed teen standing against a soda machine.

XxXxXxXxX

"What have they done to you? Why can't you leave then alone, huh, punk?"

Zexion turned, noticing the approaching red-head out of the corner of his eye. "Hm? Meaning what, Hi?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about–Don't play dumb," Axel growled. "The Hikari's. What the hell have they done to you? Nothing. So, as far as I can see, there's no reason for you to screw around with them." He dropped his bag, cracking his knuckles. "Let's do this now. I win, you leave them alone, and break up with Dem. You win, your choice."

Zexion looked mildly shocked for a moment–Axel actually thought he'd back out for a minute there–but then an odd smirk plastered itself on his face. "You want to fight me?" He then dropped his messenger bag. "Alright, fine. Come at me."

XxXxXxXxX

"Do you understand now, Umi?"

"Mm! Yeah," Demyx smiled appreciatively at Xemnas, who was helping him understand that evenings physics homework. "I think so. So then I do this, right?"

"Correct."

"Score!" The towhead went to retrieve his bag when Riku burst in, looking ecstatic. There were fellow students running passed him, shouting and screaming excitedly. "Dem! Fight! Senior Square! Let's go!"

Demyx's ocean colored orbs lit up excitedly. He may have hated fighting, but no one said he didn't enjoy _watching_ them. "KAY!" He slammed the bag onto his back and ran after Riku. There was a huge crowd in the court, many taking bets on the winner. Demyx would have too–if he hadn't seen the contenders. "...Wha-?! Zexii!" The straw tressed young man bolted in front of his boyfriend, guarding Zexion just as Axel's foot came flying in a round-house kick. The young blond caught his best friend's foot, allowing the other two to calm down enough to register who had just interrupted. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Axel blinked stupidly for a moment before setting his foot down slowly. He then shook his head furiously. "He deserves it Dem," he hissed. "He threatened to do harm to Sora and Roxas! I'm not going to stand by and watch!"

Zexion snorted, sporting a bloody nose behind Demyx's back. "Wouldn't be the first time..." he muttered almost incoherently.

"What'd you say, faggot?!"

"Both of you shut up!" Demyx gave both of them an optic death ray. "Just look at yourselves! You're acting like a couple of retards!"

Axel looked at himself and nearly blushed at this idiocy. He had a bleeding lip, and he had a feeling he'd have a black eye later. Any bit of skin showing was peppered with cuts. Zexion not only had his bloody nose, but a nice slash from his temple to chin, courtesy of Axel's switchblade. He, too, would have a black eye.

Demyx sighed before moving to take care of Zexion's bloody nose. "This is stupid. You two always fought. I just don't understand it; why do you two insist on hating each other so much?"

"For God's sake, Dem!" Axel glared at his best friend. "He's going to hurt them! I refuse to--"

"NO! Before that!" Cerulean locked with emerald. "I mean a long time ago! In Elementary school, before Roxas and Sora were an issue! You guys have always fought!"

Axel blinked, thinking back to third grade...

XxXxXxXxX

(Third Grade)

"Butthead!"

"Sleeze ball!"

"Stupid poophead!"

By the hopscotch course on the black top, there was a crowd of kids around a short red-head, and an even shorter silver tressed boy. The two third graders were throwing innocent sounding insults at each other, though fellow students would gasp and coo, "Ooooo! He said a bad word!"

The silver haired boy giggled at the horrible insult thrown at him. "That was weak!"

The red head scowled before pointing at his chest. "Whatever! But _I_ saw him first! Demii-kun is mine, not yours!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Axii-kun!" A small blond came straggling through the crowd. He had brightly colored blue eyes and messy hair. He pulled on the red-head's shirt sleeve, the zipper on his jacket jingling in urgency. "Axel! Why are you fighting? Please stop! It's not nice to fight people! Nu-uh, not at all!" He gave a pleading look, his lip sticking out in a cute little pout.

Axel was immediately all smiles. "I'm not fighting, Demii-kun! C'mon! Let's go play kick ball!" He grabbed Demyx's hand, dragging him off, ignoring Demyx's shouts of, "I wanna jump rope!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Well? Why, Axel? I want an answer!"

Axel blinked, crashing back to reality only to discover Demyx was giving him the same pout. "...you..."

Now it was Demyx's turn to blink. "Hu?"

"We've always fought because of you!"

"All about me..." Demyx sighed, glancing between the two. "Look, we need to have a group discussion. All of us. Axel, tell the others to meet us at my mom's house. This is important."


	8. discussion

Disclaimer: I wish I could own KH. Even if just for Christmas.

Chapter 8: Discussion

"Anything else, Demii-baby?"

"Nope, thanks, mom." The blond sat on the leather couch, in between Axel and Zexion, a small notebook in his lap. Riku was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Axel, and the Hikari twins were sitting on the floor at Demyx's feet. "Okay, first of all, we need to come to a mutual agreement that whatever is said in this meeting will not leave my house. Right?" There was a nod around the room. Demyx leaned over the back of the couch. "Agreed, mom?"

"YUP!"

The blond sat again. "Okies, next on the list is that I want no insults flying around here. It's just like in elementary school—if you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." He glanced to and fro at Zexion and Axel. "That's mostly directed toward you two, but it goes for everyone. Kay?" Everyone nodded again. "Alright, down to business then. It's an open session."

"I wanna know what that asshole's beef is with me!" Axel yelled, pointing accusingly at Zexion.

"What'd I just say about insults?!" Demyx shouted back.

"Sorry, sorry. But honestly!" The red head glared at the emo-kid over the towhead's lap. "What the hell do you have against me? Against the twins?"

Zexion snorted. "When it comes to Demyx, it seems our original rivalry is still in effect."

"Wha-?! But you have Dem! You can fuck him until the cows come home for all I care!"

Zexion shook his head, smirking. "I meant your end of it. During our little skirmish, you told me that if you win, I have to break up with Demyx--"

"You what?!"

"–And if our rivalry is over, I don't understand why you would make that part of the agreement."

"Eto..." Roxas cleared his throat. "Will someone explain? Rivalry?"

"Allow me." Riku sighed. "Demyx came into our class in second grade in the middle of the year. Needless to say, he was instantly liked by everyone. As a result, Axel and Zexion fought over who spent time with him. Axel claimed that Demyx was _his_ friend because he saw him first. And I thought the rivalry was over when Zexion went to a different junior high. But I guess I was wrong." He glanced at Axel. "Right?"

Axel nodded. "And ever since last year, I've felt a bit abandoned." He thought for a moment. "By the end of last year, Demyx was so obsessed it was sickening. I didn't really hear, or see him all summer, and then we come back to school and he's fawning all over this outsider--"

"Excuse me?" (Zexion)

"–Lemme finish brat. To top it all off..." Axel let the not-so-alarming suspense build. "After only dating a grand total of seven or eight months, they've already had sex."

Maki's head popped out of the kitchen, staring at her son incredulously. "Demii!"

"Axel! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"That's what I thought..." Zexion muttered quietly.

"What? Everyone else here knew about it." (Axel)

"AXEEEEEEEEL!" (Demyx)

"I gots a question!" Sora yelled, raising his hand like a small school child. Everyone fell silent and looked at him. "Why is this such a big deal? I mean, C'mon Axel. Demyx is a person. He can take care of himself, and doesn't need you to stand over him and critique every person he knows and likes. You're not his only friend, and you've got to realize it." The chocolate-haired teen then looked at Zexion. "And Demyx isn't only yours. He's our friend too, and we have to share. Otherwise, it will be a vicious, endless cycle and we'll be having the exact same discussion in a week." He then smiled. "I say we come to an agreement."

Roxas hugged his twin proudly, while Riku commented with a , "Wow, that was smart."

"Yeah, well..." Axel thought for a moment. "...I've been there for Dem more."

Demyx stared before bursting into uncontrollable laughter–he nearly fell off the couch. He then gave Axel the optic death ray. "Yeah, up until Roxas showed up. Then it was me and Riku. You were always like, 'Oh, Roxas this and Roxas that'...You were totally oblivious. Then we went into High school, and I reunited with Zexion. We became friends, and then all of the sudden, I discover I'm in love, and you're monitoring everything I do. Only _then_ do you notice me." He curled his knees to his chest, lying his head on his arms. "Oh yeah, you were there alright..." he muttered sarcastically.

Axel opened his mouth to argue before stopping. He had to admit, Demyx was right. He rubbed the back of his head. "...I did kinda shut you out, didn't I...?" He gave a sad smile. "I should apologize...but you did it right back, you hypocrite."

Demyx shook his head. "My case was different. Zexion dragged me away from you at every chance he got."

Axel blinked before getting fidgety and nervous. "Oh..."

Maki walked in, having heard the whole thing. "I have a suggestion."

"Go for it mom!"

The woman smiled the same smile Demyx was famous for. "All of you should just hang out together."

Axel and Zexion blanched. "_Excuse me?!_ Me? Hang out with _him_?!"

Maki put a finger to her lips. "Let me explain. We all know Demii wants to make everyone happy. We also know he can't be in two places at once. I think you need to over come your differences and just stay together. Strength in numbers, after all." She smiled. "How about this, when Demii gets back from his dad's house, we'll have a party. Bowling, then a sleep over. How's that sound?" There was a cheer from the Hikari's and Demyx, while the others just stared at each other. That was going to be one interesting evening.


	9. Sleepover

Disclaimer: …explodes…

Ugh. After a long wait, I have to fight to finish this in a couple days! dies Oh well, I'll try my best to get all of this to you guys! I have to thank you all for being so patient with me and my grounding. huggles all of you Thank you ever so much, especially for your words of encouragement. Ugh, what am I saying—you guys came here to read more of the fic! Here it is!

Chapter 9: Sleepover

XxXxXxXxX

The Rest of the week following the group analysis/discussion went along rather uneventfully. Well, except for Demyx's dad finding out about Zexion and practically disowning him because, "I WILL NOT FATHER A GAY SON!" and all the jazz. That was fine with Demyx, though---he wanted to live with his mom anyway. Other than that, it was the same as the week before---homework, tests, and annoyances. When that Friday _did_ roll around, however, they were all equally relieved, regardless of what happened to each of them.

"TGIF!" Riku gasped, sprawled on Maki and Demyx's porch, breathless from running the length from the high school to the Umi residence. Sora was sitting on Riku's stomach, equally tired, but smiling and laughing all the same.

"Ditto, homeslice," Axel muttered, nearly crying out when he realized what the hell he just said, though he continued to lean lazily against the porch frame.

"That…was gay," Roxas muttered, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"I know I am."

Demyx giggled weakly, sitting on the lawn exhaustedly next to Zexion, who was lying in the grass, his face a delicate shade of pink. "Yes, Axel, we know. We found this out ages ago."

Finally catching his breath, the red head sat up, instantly regretting it as he felt all the blood rush to his head. He watched Zexion for a moment, laughing at his pathetic state.

Zexion's response was immediate---he flipped Axel off. He then wiped away the sweat from his face with his hoody sleeve. His chest heaved up and down painfully, a slight wheeze occurring occasionally, making the teen wince.

Demyx sat up worriedly, glancing at Zexion. "Zexii? Are you okay?"

The shorter of the two waved him off, nodding slightly as he sat up slowly. Then the front door opened, revealing a smiling Maki. "Hey boys! Why ya'll lying around in the grass! Come on in, I won't bite!"

"Just catching our breath, mom." Demyx, who was already standing, pulled Zexion to his feet. "You should have driven here, Zex."

Zexion nodded in agreement. "Would have been a HELL of a lot easier…"

Axel was instantaneously in Zexion's face. "Wait a minute! You have a car? You can DRIVE?!" When Zexion nodded, he let out a low groan. "Lucky…I haven't even passed my test yet…"

"That isn't something to brag about," Demyx muttered.

"Shut up Demyx," The red-head hissed. He then turned back to the shorter. "What kind of car is it?!"

The pepper tressed teen blinked, stepping away from Axel slightly. "Uh…it's a 1966 black mustang…"

"IMPORT!" Axel shrieked. "Demii! Your lover has an IMPORT!"

"I know, I've been in it."

"Lucky…" Axel whined as he was dragged away by an annoyed Roxas. "I want an import…"

"Got to learn how to drive, first," Riku chuckled, swinging his own keys. "Do you need tutoring? I'll be glad to give you lessons."

Axel glared. "Ha ha, very funny. Let's go…"

XxXxXxXxX

"YATTA! Riku, I did it!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly. "I got a strike! Without the bumpers! All by myself! I did it, didja see?!"

Riku smiled, pulling the brunette into his lap. "I know, I saw." He kissed the teens cheek affectionately. "Great job."

Roxas rolled his sapphire orbs, expelling an irritated sigh, having gotten six strikes already. "Big deal."

Maki smiled. "Oh, c'mon Roxas, chill. Let Sora-chan celebrate! After all, it's his first time playing without the bumpers, right?"

The blond shrugged off-handedly. "I guess…"

Demyx passed with Zexion, laughing. "We may need bumpers after all, mom."

Maki blinked? "Hmm? Why, Demii-baby?"

Demyx just smiled, stifling a giggle as he followed Zexion up to the bowling lane. The silver haired teen sat on the floor in front of the lane, where Demyx placed a bowling ball in front of him. Instead of throwing the ball down the lane, he positioned himself to kick the ball with the bottom of his feet, which ended up as an awkward shove that headed straight for the gutter, much to Zexion's dismay.

Demyx's mom stared, biting her lips to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. Axel, on the other hand, made sure Zexion heard him when he cackled and yelled, "YOU SUCK!"

"He blows too," Demyx added, "but there are little children here, so I won't elaborate."

The teen's mom burst into a fit of giggles, Zexion shouted in protest as his face turned the color of Axel's hair, Axel Screamed "TMI" repeatedly, the Hikari twins flushed and giggled, and Riku nearly fell out of his chair, he was laughing so hard.

A soft chuckle sounded behind the tall blond. "So which is he better at—sucking or blowing?

They all looked to see Xigbar, arms crossed and a smile on his scarred face. "What are you doing here?" Zexion asked from his place on the floor, where Riku had calmed himself enough to take his turn around him.

The guitar teacher pointed to the other adult. "She asked me to help supervise you menaces."

Maki smiled. "Yup! I'd be alone with six teenage boys—what_ever_ would I do?"

Demyx gave his mother a deadpan stared. "Mom, you've decked Axel before."

Axel nodded, shivering involuntarily. "Yeah, and I still have nightmares about it."

Zexion stood up slowly, eyeing Xigbar warily. "Wait…what car did you drive here…?"

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Uh…yours…?"

"You WHAT?!"

Axel was suddenly on Zexion's back, toppling the smaller teen to the floor. "Can we see it?! Huh?!"

"If you get off me," Zexion hissed, "I'll consider it."

"WHOO!" Axel jumped up, pulling Zexion up with him. "IMPORT!"

Zexion snatched the keys from Xigbar, giving him an icy glare. "Don't. Ever. Drive. My. Car. Again." He then walked out, Demyx tailing after him. The emo kid cringed as Axel glomped the mustang. "Get off my car!"

"It's an import! I love this car!" Taking off his shoes as to not scratch the pain, Axel climbed up and lay on the roof of the car with a sigh. "I could lie here forever…"

"Please don't," Roxas groaned.

Zexion scowled. "Are you done proclaiming your everlasting love to my car?"

"Almost," Axel replied, sitting up. He pulled a ring pop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and held it in front of the windshield. "Car? Will you marry me? I bought this really expensive Sapphire ring for you!"

Zexion snorted, leaning against the driver-side door. "Yeah, 25 cents." He then was struck with an idea, and began to play along with Axel's little game. He hid his mouth behind his hands, and in a high pitched voice, said, "NO! You're cheating on me!"

Axel blinked. "Hm? With who, my love?" he asked, ignoring the sniggers from his friend as he and Zexion played "talk-to-the-car".

"With…that one blond with the spiky hair! And then there's the one with the mullet! And the tall, silver-haired one who looks like a body builder!"

Axel glanced at Zexion incredulously. "Okay, that's enough. That was wrong. I get it." He hopped down, stroking the American made vehicle. "So…beautiful…"

"Isn't it?" Demyx cooed, snatching the ring pop and shoving it in his mouth, making it look like a pacifier.

Axel scowled. "Thanks, Dem." Demyx just smiled behind the lollipop.

Zexion smirked. "I'll give you a ride in it when we head back to the house, if you want."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You should have heard that baby purr, Riku," Axel cooed, still obsessing over Zexion's mustang. "It was just so…perfect…"

Riku shrugged, feeling Sora snuggle up against him. "Whatever, dude. I still like my Subaru."

"Lame."

The red-head was leaning over the back of the couch, where Riku and Sora were cuddling. Roxas was stretching on the hardwood floor, and both Zexion and Demyx were aiding Xigbar and Maki with food preparation. It was pretty calm at first---well, until Zexion opened a strategically placed bottle of shaken Pepsi. The Silver tressed teen was soaked to the bone in the carbonated beverage as he chased Demyx angrily down the hall way, only stopping when Demyx tripped and cried for mercy. Zexion let out a low growl, but said nothing at his boyfriend's cowering form. Seeing he wasn't going to be disemboweled, Demyx stood up and led Zexion to the bathroom to clean up.

Axel watched, loathing coruscating in his emerald irises. "God I hate that prick."

Riku snorted. "Awe, you were playing nice. I'm surprised."

"I don't care how much Dem likes him, I'll always hate him."

"Hate is such a harsh word," Sora muttered sadly.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "He's not that bad. He's just stubborn." The blond blinked cutely. "…Kind of like you, actually."

"Bite your tongue!" Axel growled, twitching slightly. "I'm nothing like him!"

Riku blinked. "Sorry man, but I got to agree with Rox on this one. Don't you think you're over reaction just a BIT?"

Axel shook his head. "NOPE! If he's gonna get Roxas and Sora involved after all they've been through, then that's more than enough ammunition for me…"

"You're such a child," Roxas muttered, turning away from Axel.

"Oh, come off it!" Axel yelled. "Does anyone see where I'm coming from?"

There was a long, awkward pause before everyone in the room shook their heads, making Axel sigh in defeat. "As far as I'm concerned," Roxas muttered, "He seems like a nice guy once you get to know him. Kinda quiet and reserved…set in his ways…"

"Just call him emo, Roxas," Riku replied. "He's always hiding his eyes, and wearing all black. He talks to a select few—he's a freakin' emo, the total opposite of Demyx."

"Yup," Sora quipped. "It's kinda like Roxas too, when ya think about it."

"Just shut up," Axel groaned, his whole point being demolished like a rusty old building. "I give up."

Just as the conversation came to a close, Demyx and Zexion re-entered, the blond chatting animatedly about one thing or another, and Maki announced that the food was ready.

XxXxXxXxX

After much food and drink, as well as matching the Scary Movie series and either laughing their asses off or ignoring it all together, the six were sitting around in their pajamas talking about one thing or another. Axel just happened to be telling the story of when he walked to Starbucks with Riku. "And this chick! OMIgawd. Her bewbies were so big, they were sitting on the table! They were like, 'KA-KOW! Grope me!'"

Roxas shuddered from his place on the floor. "That would be nice to know if I was straight and gave a damn, Axel."

Demyx shook his head, leaning on the arm of the couch. "I got a better one. Try walking to Starbucks and getting mooned by this fat, white ass." He shivered as a chorus of "UGH" echoed around him. "Gave me nightmares for weeks."

Maki happened to walk in at the worst time. "What about bewbies and fat asses?"

"Starbucks stories," Riku muttered, cursing when he heard the others laugh. "Missed it."

The only one not amused by any of this was Zexion, who had isolated himself to a corner of the couch, curled up in his now clean and warm hoody. He glanced around, watching as the room went oddly quiet.

"_O-My-God, Shoes. Let's get some shoes! Let's get some shoes! Let's get some shoes! Let's get some shoes! Let's get some shoes! Let's get some shoes!"_

Everyone stared at Zexion as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "…the hell?" He glanced at the others. "Prepare for mega-ultron-gay." He then answered it via speakerphone. "Hello?"

_"Kanban wa Zexion, desu!"_ It was obviously a male voice over the line, though it was forced into a higher octave. _"How is my Zexii-kun, desu?"_

"Well, I suppose," Zexion muttered with a sigh. "How are you Marluxia?"

_"Mar-mar is fantastic, desu!"_ was the reply. _"no problem, desu!"_

"That's good to know. Now, for what reason do I get the honor of this phone call?"

There was a girlish giggle from the other end. _"Zexii-kun knows how to make Mar-mar blush, desu! Anywho, desu. Mar-mar was wondering if he could see Zexii-kun tomorrow at the mall, desu!"_

Zexion thought about it, glancing around. "…Can I bring a few friends along?"

_"Hai, desu! Mar-mar would love to meet Zexii-kun's friends, desu!"_

"Then consider it a date, Marluxia."

_"Hai-desu! Jaa ne!"_ CLICK!

Zexion rolled his eyes. "He's so gay."

"Who was that?" Riku asked with mild curiosity.

"That was Marluxia Hana. He's a friend of mine. A Flamingly gay friend." He locked eyes with the others. "A friend you will all be meeting at the mall tomorrow."

"Wha-?!" Everyone blanched at him. "So not cool!


	10. Marluxia

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix.

Chapter 10: Marluxia

XxXxXxXxX

"What the hell? Zexion, where's your hoody?"

Zexion shrugged, rubbing at his now bare arms, which had been covered when he went to bed by his hoody. "Rabbit-holed out of it in my sleep and threw it across the room. I do that…" Sure enough, the hoody was draped on the lamp across the room. Tripping over the blankets spread all over the floor, the silver tressed teen moved to retrieve it, rubbing his violet orbs. Once he got to it, he pulled it back over his head to fit. "What time is it?" he asked passed a yawn.

"almost eleven," Riku replied, yawning as well. "Why?"

Before he could answer, everyone heard Zexion's phone go of, like the night before. "That's why," he muttered, moving to answer it. "Yes, Marluxia?"

_"Is Zexii-kun coming or not?"_

"Yeah yeah…Just meet me outside of Hot Topic or something…"

_"Okay! Mar-mar will be waiting!"_**CLICK!**

Zexion sighed. "One car or two?"

"Two," Riku muttered. "I'll take Sora, Axel, and Roxas."

As the others rushed to get dressed, Zexion saluted Riku. "Alrighty then…" He grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "Meet you there then."

XxXxXxXxX

Upon entering the mall, Zexion, surprisingly, headed straight for the most expensive shoe store he could find.

"Um…Zexii?"

Zexion face Demyx, blinking rapidly. "Hm?"

"Isn't Hot Topic this way?" he mumbled, Axel nodded behind him.

"Yes, but if I know Marluxia, he most likely got tired of waiting and went shoe shopping…" he sighed, "…in the most EXPENSIVE store he can find." He then continued, stopping in front of the Dansko window. "…yup…" He then walked to the entrance. "Marluxia!"

A feathery, pink-tressed young man looked up from a pair of shoes he had been admiring before squealing in delight. There was a moment that, if taken in slow motion, one would have seen the young man run to Zexion and glomp him. But since life doesn't work that way, he just instantaneously seemed to be hugging the silver tressed teen. "Zexii-kuuuuuun!" he cooed, using the same voice the others had heard on the phone. "Mar-mar missed you EVER so much, desu!"

"Missed you too, Marluxia," Zexion sighed.

Demyx had to fight back a giggle, and Sora, who was quick to make friends, stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Hi! I'm Sora!"

The other Hikari twin smiled, even if only to make a good first impression. "I'm Roxas." He then elbowed Axel, who was staring incredulously at Marluxia.

"OW! Oh, uh, yeah, the name's Axel. Commit it to memory."

Riku nodded to Marluxia politely. "Riku."

Demyx finally stopped giggling. "And I'm Demyx."

Marluxia blinked violet orbs, staring at the blond musician. "Demyx, desu?"

"Uh…yeah."

Marluxia gazed at him for a moment, before smiling softly. "Demii-kun is just how Mar-mar envisioned him, Desu. Kawaii, desu…" At Demyx's confused looked, he explained. "Zexii-kun told Mar-mar all about Demii-kun online, desu." He smiled. "Demii-kun wa totemo totemo kawaii, desu!"

This cause Demyx to blush, and Zexion groaned. "Alright, enough. I'm half asleep and need coffee. I'm going to Starbucks." With that he walked off."

"Ah! Zex, wait up!" Demyx jogged after him.

Marluxia giggled. "Demii-kun is good for Zexii-kun, desu."

"How so?" Axel asked.

"Zexii-kun used to cut himself," was Marluxia's sad answer. "but now he's happy, cause he met Demii." He then ran after them, the others in tow.

XxXxXxXxX

They sat, drinking Starbucks and having small talk, for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. During this time, Axel the tendency to stare at Zexion, trying to see the depths of his emoness. But with the emo kid hollering at his boyfriend to give him back his coffee, it was hard to see. However, if what Marluxia said was true, and Zexion was happier, than it WOULD be hard to see. The flame-tressed male shook his head violently, clearing his thoughts and coming into the conversation at the wrong time.

"Maybe Mar-Mar should get a sex change, desu."

Everyone stared one-mouthed at Marluxia, and Zexion spat his Coffee across the table. "What?! What the _hell_ brought THAT up?!"

"Mar –mar was just thinking out loud, desu."

"Well, don't," Zexion hissed, attempting to thwack the pink haired young man over the head, only to miss by a few inches. "it's not something people discuss in a civilized conversation."

"Well, who said we're civilized?" Demyx asked, cleaning up Zexion's coffee mess. "I think if Marluxia wants to, he should do what ever makes him happy. It's his choice, and as far as I'm concerned, to each his own."

Marluxia's violet eyes glittered slightly. "Demii-kun…" He then pulled him into a hug. "Arigatou gozaimasu! Demii-kun is so sweet, desu!" He then turned to Zexion. "Zexii-kun? Can we go shopping now?"

With a sigh, the silver tressed teen nodded, resulting in a squee from Marluxia. Sora and Roxas were quick to follow Marly, who ran back into the shoe store. Riku followed with a smirk, drinking his Chai tea latte. Before following, Axel turned to Zexion. "Your friend makes me look uberly straight…and I'm not…" He then chased after Roxas.

Demyx smiled at Zexion. "I like Marly-kun. He's really sweet."

A soft smile suddenly crossed Zexion's face, unlike any Demyx had ever seen before. "He's a great person. He's always there for you, whether you need him or not. It's like he knows when something's wrong, and will do anything to help."

The musician blinked. "How do you know?"

The smile faded slightly. "I've got my ways…" With that, he sauntered to the shop where Marluxia's squeals of delight could be heard.

XxXxXxXxX

After running around the mall like a bunch of drunken monkies on crack for about four hours, Demyx got a call from his mom telling him to come home. And, like a good boyfriend would, Zexion gave Demyx a ride home. The whole way, the tow-head was trying to tell his boyfriend something, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was. After a while, he gave up completely. "Just wait," he muttered as they pulled up to the house. "You'll go home, and as soon as you do, I'll remember. Dammit…"

Zexion parked the Mustang with a shrug. "Couldn't have been too important if you can't remember…Don't worry too much."

"Maybe…" Demyx muttered, slinking in his seat. "But It's still going to bug me." He sighed. "Oh, well." He then turned all smiles. "Thanks for bringing me home, Zexii!" He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and climbed out, running to the front door.

When the front door snapped shut, Zexion pulled his hoody sleeves up, revealing white scars scattered up his forearms. He winced at the memories. "What the hell was wrong with me?"

"…Zexii…?"

Zexion looked up—he hadn't heard Demyx come back. He wanted to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to mind. "I wish I could explain…"he muttered after a while, pulling the sleeves back down. "But I can't. My only reasoning is my own stupidity."


	11. Strange

Discalimer: KH © Squeenix—they make the pretty people!

Chapter 11: Strange

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Once upon a time, there was an emo cutter. One day, he got a boyfriend, and stopped said cutting. The End."

Demyx glared across the kitchen table at Axel, pulling a spoon out of his mouth. Soon after Zexion had left, Axel had called, saying he was coming over---which was good for Demyx, because he wanted to talk to the pyro anyway. "Will you be serious for a second?"

"I am being serious."

Demyx pouted before ramming his spoon into the peppermint ice cream once more in an almost argivated way.

Axel scowled, leaning his chin on his palm. "Look, he's no good Dem. He's going to end up hurting you in the end."

Demyx stared the red-head down. "…Zexii _loves me_, Axel." Sapphire orbs glanced down. "…can't you be happy for me…?"

Emerald orbs blinked rapidly, before their owner yelped. "Nahnahnahanah! That's not it, Dem! I get you love him and he loves you, yadda yadda yadda, but…I'm listening to my gut…And I have a really bad feeling. My first question is, how do you know this isn't a fling?"

"Because Zexion and I have an agreement."

"meaning?"

Demyx paused, setting his spoon in his bowl, blushing. "…Zexii promised that when we graduate next you…we'd get married…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel fell out of his chair. "He _**WHAT?! **_WHEN?!"

"That night we…you know…"

"Oh god…" When he finally got back in his seat, Axel slammed his head on the table as the towhead continued eating. "Okay, so, assuming he's serious. Still, he has one more year to change his mind. Don't get your hopes up." The red head then blinked. "And since when have you liked peppermint ice cream?"

The straw tressed teen stared at the bowl before blinking in confusion. "…I dunno…I've just wanted it for some reason." He then went back to eating it as if it was never brought up. "Still…believe what you will, Axel. But please…please, be nice. He's been really good lately. Grow up a little, okay?"

"Pfft…whatever."

"Hey Axel…" Blue clashed with green. "…Are you jealous?"

Axel blinked. "…Jealous? Of what?"

"Zexion."

"Why would I be jealous of that prick?"

Demyx merely smiled. "No reason…" _Because you really care._

Axel rolled his eyes. "Jealous, PAH! Never…" He then stole the bowl of ice cream. "I all I know is that you don't need this!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Demyx, I'm afraid to ask this…but what the fuck is that?"

Monday during lunch, the group was surrounding Demyx. During the last few weeks, they'd seen some strange this in Demyx lunch, but this was the icing on the cake. It wasn't even identifiable—Roxas was convinced it would crawl out of its confinds.

"Uh…I…really don't know…" Demyx replied, poking the substance with his spork. "I just…kinda threw something together…"

"IS it even edible?" Roxas asked, fanning the air in front of his face. "It smells horrible…"

Zexion was the only one brave enough to taste it. "…Edible…with a horrible after taste."

Demyx dumped his concoction in the trash, giggling nervously. "I'll just get something from the vending machine. I'm not that hungry anyway!" He then jumped up and left the table. When he got to the machine, he sighed heavily, placing his forhead on the machine's cold surface. "What's wrong with me…?"


	12. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Squeenix makes the pretty people.

Epilouge

Notice: I know this installment is a bit shorter than the first, and I appoligize. But this wone was, in my opinion, more fun. Hell, I would act scenes out with my friends. I had a lot of fun. But as you can probably guess, this leads to another sequel—that is, if people want it. I'll let you guys decide if you want the third installment or not. The reason—there's mpreg. And Character death. I'll leave it up to you guys!

**XxXxXxXxX**

Halloween swept upon the group rather quickly, along with Demyx newly found eating habits---getting more and more strange by the day. It worried Zexion a bit, but he generally said nothing about it. He learned pretty quickly Demyx wasn't going to quit any time soon.

This year, Axel was throwing a Halloween party, much to everyone's surprise, because it was usually Demyx who threw any kind of party. Demyx had been feeling sick during most of the party, and had secluded himself in the bathroom, when something occurred to him. After about ten to fifteen minutes, while the others were yelling and laughing, The Towhead had covered his mouth and fallen to the floor, trying with all his might not to cry. He was holding a stick in his hand, and staring at a blue line. After a few minutes, he dropped it, wrapping his arms over his head. "Oh my God…What am I going to do…?"

There was a gentle rapping on the door. "Demyx?" Zexion's tenor voice floated through the hardwood border. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing hard, Demyx collected himself off the floor, stuffing the apparatus in his pocket. He then opened the door, smiling. "Yup. Peachy."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Help me-(Possible) Sequel to Desperate**

Axel and Zexion are on basically good terms, the Hikari's have put aside Zexion's former grudge, and Riku's just hanging out in the middle. So, what's wrong with Demyx??? Set one month after the ending of desperate. Warning: mpreg and Character death.

**Preview of Chapter one:**

The blond exchanged his sopping wet pants first without hesitation, but when it came to his shirt, he hesitated. He then sighed. "There's something I need to tell you guys…" He stripped the wet material from his skin, bareing a slightly pronounced stomach—it was nothing like fat, but a soft bulge that would have been easily unnoticed under his baggy hoody. He pulled on the replace ment. "Guys…I'm four months pregnant."


End file.
